Akai
by Inolover
Summary: A boy named Akai Hisakata begins his career as a shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. I don't use Japanese words for Jutsus and stuff no flames please. Rated T, just in case. This story isn't exactly about Ino but she plays an important role. Chapter 4 up!
1. New moon:1

**Okay people this is my first fanfic, so be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Akai!" shouted Ryoko, the woman who had taken care of Akai for two years. "Breakfast is ready!" A few seconds later, a young boy with red hair and red eyes came down the stairs. "You didn't have to yell," he said. "I had to make sure you didn't oversleep," said Ryoko. "You stayed up late last night." "But I guess I shouldn't worry, since that's what you do just about every night." She always wondered how and why he did that, considering that he was only seven years old. There was a reason for that, but she would never know. "You know what today is, right?" Ryoko asked. Akai sat down and took a bite out of his toast, before answering, "Yeah." "Are you excited?" "No." Ryoko gave Akai a long, hard stare. "Now just what do you have against going to school?" Akai didn't answer, and drank some of his orange juice. "Is it because you're afraid of having to meet other people your age?" Ryoko asked. Akai still didn't answer, but his face became almost as red as his hair. "You need to stop being so shy." Ryoko said, fixing herself some coffee. Another thing that she could not understand about Akai was his shyness. He only talked to adults when he had to, and he had never once talked to anyone his age since he had been adopted into the Leaf Village. And that had been two years ago. "You can't be a ninja if you keep acting like that." Ryoko said. "You'll have to talk to lots of people." She started drinking her coffee, and went out of the small kitchen. Akai ate breakfast as slowly as he could, but soon he was finished eating. Ryoko came back with a red backpack, and a brown paper bag. "Everything you need for school is in this backpack, and your lunch is in the paper bag." she said. Akai got his things and walked out the door. "You know where the school is, right?" Ryoko asked him. "Yeah it's about four blocks from here," he answered. He began walking down the street. "Have a good day!" Ryoko shouted. Akai turned around and stared at Ryoko with his crimson eyes. Ryoko frowned. Those eyes of his were beautiful, but they were also frightening in a way. She knew that that was the real reason why he was so shy. Akai was afraid of how the other children would react when they looked at his red orbs. "It'll be okay." She said to him. Akai just blinked and turned around to start walking again.

Akai was scared to death as he walked towards the Academy. He could feel the eyes of other people on him. They had never seen him before, and he stood out with his dark red hair. He wanted to turn around and go back home, but he couldn't let Ryoko down, and besides, he really wanted to be a ninja. He wasn't really sure why though, it just seemed like it would be fun. He knew that it was a dangerous life to live, and that most didn't live to be very old. But for some reason he still wanted to be one. But could a ninja be as shy as he was? Akai realized that he'd have to get over his shyness if he ever wanted to be at least a Genin. Still, he didn't know how people would react when they saw his eyes. What if they- BANG! Akai ran straight into the brick wall of the Academy. He'd been so busy thinking that he hadn't been paying attention to where he had been going. He looked at the school building, his mouth suddenly dry. _"This is where it begins."_ Akai thought to himself. "_My life as a ninja."_ And he found the entrance and walked in.

When he walked into the classroom he saw no one else there._ "I must be early."_ he realized. He looked up at the desks and saw that they were set up in rows (A/N: I don't exactly remember how they were set up in the show, but that's what I'm going by.) Akai noticed that there were name tags taped to the desks. He saw one that said 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Akai's eyes widened. As solitary as he was, even he knew about how great the Uchiha clan was. He looked around a bit more to see if there were any more names that he recognized. His eyes widened again, when he saw the name 'Hinata Hyuuga'. The Hyuuga clan was another famous clan. _"Wow."_ Akai thought, _"I'm going to be learning how to be a shinobi with people from important clans."_ He saw the name 'Ino Yamanaka' on another name tag. The name sounded familiar to Akai for some reason. He decided to find his own name tag. He looked around and finally saw his name, 'Akai Hisakata', on a desk all the way in the back row. He sat down in his chair, put his things on the ground, and waited. After about ten minutes, some people started to come in. Akai kept his head down as the other children took their seats. He looked up to see who sat at the Uchiha and Hyuuga desk. A raven-haired boy with bangs was sitting at the Uchiha desk. He looked smart and dedicated to Akai. _"He looks like a nice guy."_ thought Akai. A blond haired girl sat down in the Yamanaka desk. Akai frowned. He still couldn't figure how the name sounded familiar, he'd never seen her before. Of course, he had never tried to really look at anyone too hard for fear of how they would look at him. He saw an indigo-haired girl sit down at the Hyuuga desk. She looked about as shy as he was, and her eyes were even weirder. He couldn't tell if they were gray or white. The fact that he wasn't the only one with an odd eye color gave Akai a bit of comfort. More people started to come in and soon, of the seats were filled. Akai wanted to try and see who was supposed to sit there, but before he could, there was a 'poof!' and a man with a spiky ponytail appeared.

Everything had happened so suddenly that Akai freaked out and fell out of his chair. He fell on his face, but luckily he hadn't fell down too hard, so he hadn't been seriously hurt. He got up quickly, hoping that nobody noticed. Apparently nobody had, the man who had appeared out of nowhere had stolen everyone's attention. "Hello everyone!" he said. "You can all call me either Master Iruka or Iruka-sensei." He smiled at the class. The class just stared back. "Um… okay so how about we get you all into your homeroom classes?" Iruka asked sweat dropping. It was obvious that he had thought that the children were less mature than they actually were. "What do you mean homeroom classes?" a girl with red hair asked. "It'll be where you come to class every morning." Iruka explained. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" he asked, underestimating the students' maturity again. "Just get on with it." someone muttered. "Um, okay, so I'll just pass these papers out to you all." Iruka said, sweat dropping again. He then passed out blank papers to the students, and the students just looked at the papers. "Um…" Akai said quietly, but to his surprise, Iruka turned his way. Akai's eyes got smaller and he looked away quickly. "I know, l know, the paper is blank." Iruka said, smiling. "But there is a way to make words appear. "…." Akai was scared to death. He knew that all eyes were on him now, thanks to one little word that had slipped out of his mouth. Then he remembered what Miss Ryoko had told him. "You can't be a ninja if you keep acting like that." _"You can't be a ninja if you keep acting like that." "You'll have to talk to lots of people." _So Akai gathered up the few guts that he had, and looked at Iruka straight in the eye. Iruka looked a bit taken aback because Akai had done this so suddenly. Akai found himself being amused by this, and suddenly asked, "And what way is that?" Iruka was now angry, he had kept on underestimating the children, and now one of them was starting to humiliate him for it, thinking that he was some worthless wimp. "Okay, you do it like this.", Iruka said in a strained voice. He snatched up Akai's paper, and put it on the floor. "This is your first ninja lesson.", he said. "First, raise you hand, like this." He held his hand up in the air. "Master Iruka are you okay your face is looks kinda-" "Then make a fist.", Iruka continued, interrupting Hinata. "Raise only your index and middle fingers. Press them against each other, and then put the tips of them onto the paper." Iruka waited for the children to do what he told them to, breathing heavily. When they did, he then said, "Now, try to focus on bringing your chakra to those two fingers."

Akai had closed his eyes while he had been trying to do what Iruka had told him to. But hearing the unknown word 'chakra', he opened them with a start. _"Chakra? What's chakra?" _He looked around to see what the others were doing. Apparently, no one else knew what to do either. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Akai saw Sasuke do something with his hands. He turned to look, and thought that he saw something blue outline Sasuke's fingers, and then he pressed his fingertips against the paper and spun it around. Eventually smoke erupted from paper, and Akai could see hiragana written on it. Everyone looked at Sasuke in amazement, even Iruka, who had been preparing to explain to the students that they weren't able to use chakra at their skill level yet. "Um, well that's how you do it!" he said, even though he didn't fool anybody, they all knew that he hadn't planned for that to happen. A lot of people to be impressed by what Sasuke had done (especially the girls). Akai was impressed too, and he was more dedicated than ever to learn how to use his chakra, whatever that was. He concentrated as hard as he possibly could and then he felt something explode inside of him.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 1! Please review, and tell me what I should do to make it better!**


	2. New moon:2

**Okay folks, here's chapter 2!**

Then he felt intense pain, and he went completely still. "_Oh, crap.", he thought to himself. "I'm gonna die, right in the middle of class. It's over."_ "Hey!" someone banged a hand on his desk, and he looked up at Iruka. Akai heard a lot of the other students being in pain, and he realized that this had happened to a lot of the other students. "Okay, class. You'll learn more about this in your other classes, but I will say this: you do not yet have the skills to use chakra." Most of the students didn't retort to that comment, but a blond haired boy sitting next to Akai shouted, "Yeah, Yeah, but I'll be the first person to use chakra in a _cool_ way, not a for something as something as lame as making words appear on paper, believe it!" Iruka's face got all ugly again, and a lot of the students gave the boy nasty looks. "Naruto…" the Chuunin began as calmly as he could. "One of the most important things that a ninja does is deliver scrolls to different villages. However, to make sure that not just anyone can see what's written on the scrolls, the words are made invisible to the naked eye by exerting a concentrated amount of chakra on it. Sometimes the entire fate of a village will be in one little-", "Shut up!" Naruto interrupted. "Everybody knows that being strong is more important than reading some dumb ass scrolls." "Iruka wrote something on a slip of paper. Then he gave it to Naruto. Akai wondered if Naruto had any eyes, because it looked liked all he had for eyes were just lines. But it was obvious that he could see, for he began to read the paper (or at least appeared to). _"Can he actually see that?"_ Akai wondered. "What the heck?!" "A detention? On the first day?!" _"Guess he can read it." _Akai concluded.

"That's right." Iruka replied to Naruto's outburst. "You disrupted the class. That gets you three days in detention." "With who?" Naruto asked fearfully. Iruka smiled and said, "Lord Hokage, of course! " "Yaay!" the entire class yelled, except for Naruto ("I'll kick the old man's ass! Believe it!"). Iruka sweat dropped and said, "Um, actually I was just joking you guys. If you ever get a detention, you'll have it with me." "Boooo!" everyone except for Akai yelled. Iruka ignored the jeering while he used his chakra to make everybody's paper have words. Akai looked at his paper. It showed the teacher's name at the top, and the students who belonged to that teacher's class. Akai began to read his list.

_Mizuki-sensei_

_1.Aneko Yokoshima_

_2. Sora Kyuusho_

_3.Akai Hisakata_

_4.Kairi Mizugiwa_

_5. Yaoi Ottowa_

_6. Yuri Ottowa…._

…And the list went on. There were about twelve people in the class in all. "Why do I have to be in your class?" Naruto complained. Iruka seemed to be annoyed. "How the heck am I supposed to know?" "Because you're the damned teacher, that's why!" "Yeah, anyway, you guys can all go to your homerooms now, the directions are on the paper." Iruka continued. As everyone except for the people in Iruka's homeroom got up and left to go find their classes, Naruto shouted "Don't you dare ignore me like that, I'm going to be Hokage one day, so you'd best start showing me some respect!" Somebody said, "Screw you!" and there was more yelling that was muffled by the door that Iruka had closed.

**That's the end of Chapter 2!**


	3. New Moon: 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived (These openings are starting to sound gay)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts**

Mizuki's classroom was right down the hall from Iruka's, so Akai didn't have to walk far. There were fewer desks in Mizuki's classroom than there were in Iruka's, obviously, since there were only twelve students. The room seemed a lot plainer than Iruka's as well; all the walls were white, the tile was white, and even the 'blackboard' was white. Instead of white chalk, there was black chalk on the table. Most of the students thought of this as weird and made comments about it. Akai however, didn't, knowing that he didn't have the right. His heart skipped a beat when a brown haired boy in front of him turned around to look at him. Akai still hadn't gotten over the thing with people seeing his eyes yet, and he sort of made a sideways glance at the floor. The brown haired boy just smiled at him and turned back around. _"He must not have looked at me too hard."_ Akai figured. The red-haired girl who had asked Iruka about homeroom classes walked in, and looked around for a seat.

"Hey, Kairi!" the brown haired boy yelled. "Sit over here!" Akai personally thought that it was unnecessary for him to yell and wave his hand in the air, but kept his comments to himself. Kairi had an annoyed expression on her face. "I sitting by Yuri." she said flatly. And she sat down by a girl with long black hair, who immediately started talking to her about Sasuke. Akai turned to look at the boy's expression, knowing that he himself would've been too embarrassed to talk if he had been dissed like that. He was surprised to see that the boy didn't look too sad, just a little bit confused. He turned back around to face Akai again, who averted his gaze to the 'oh so interesting' floor. "So what's your name?" the brown haired child asked, not noticing Akai's embarrassment. Ryoko had told him to always look at the person that he was speaking to, and Akai listened to just about everything she said, so Akai slowly looked up at him. "I'm, uh, Akai." He said softly. "Huh?" the boy asked, apparently not hearing him. "What'd you say?" Akai began wondering how many guts he had left. "My name- it's Akai, Akai Hisakata." the scarlet haired boy repeated, a bit louder this time. "Oh!" the boy shouted in reply this time. "I don't think I've ever seen you before! WHERE DO YOU LIVE?" Akai didn't answer. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME, OR DO I NEED TO TALK LOUDER?" "No!" Akai said quickly, speaking loudly for the first time. This annoying child was talking way too loud already, and people were beginning to stare at him and Akai. "That's why I don't want to sit by you, Sora." Kairi said with disdain in her voice. "WHY N-" a meter stick suddenly slammed on top of Sora's head. Sora slumped over a bit, and Akai saw a man with white hair looking down at the brown haired idiot. "Rule number 56," he began in cold voice, "No loud talking in my classroom." Akai looked at Sora and wondered if he was dead, but then saw that he was breathing. Akai smiled to himself as he realized that he had made an observation, which all ninja are expected to do. He began imagining himself as being the greatest observer of all time, and traveling all over the- WHACK! The meter stick slammed down on Akai's head and he went into a semi-conscious state.

"Rule number 87," Mizuki began again. "No fantasizing or daydreaming in my classroom." "How many rules are there?" someone asked. "You'll find out when you've disobeyed them all." Akai suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and he was once again at full consciousness. "Okay everyone, I am Mizuki-sensei your teacher." Mizuki said without much emotion. He took out a katana and began cleaning his fingernails with it. "And I will say this right now, I do not take foolishness. Those who do not take me seriously will be severely punished" He raised his katana for emphasis. _"I wonder if he will really kill us if we get of hand."_ Akai wondered. He decided not to test it while the 3 feet long katana was in his teacher's hands. "Anymore questions?" he asked. No one seemed to have the guts to raise their hand. Akai found himself wanting Mizuki to treat them like little kids like Iruka had. "Good." The teacher replied with a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Now, today is a short day, which means that right after lunch and go home." "Over the weekend I want you to-" "Aren't you going to tell us about yourself?" Kairi asked. At least Akai guessed that that had been what she was going to say, because she had only gotten through half of her sentence when Mizuki's katana was suddenly lodged in the part of the wall right next to Kairi. "Rule number 35: No interrupting me." Mizuki said showing no sign that he cared about how scared Kairi suddenly was. "And you'll learn enough about me over time. Anyway, like I was saying, over the weekend there are things that you'll have to buy for not just this class but others as well. What you all are going to have to buy are tools that you will be using for the rest of your lives as shinobi, which for some of you won't be very long." Mizuki smiled at the class as he said those last few words. I'm going to pass out the list that shows what you need. Then starting next week, we'll start going over how to use them." Akai thought that starting next week was a bit early to start working, but he didn't dare say anything, for fear of suddenly finding a katana in his chest. Mizuki apparently didn't feel like doing any work, and made Kairi pass out the lists. Akai noted her as a seemingly nice person. She smiled at everyone except Sora, who she didn't even look at. Akai figured that they had used to be friends, but now Kairi seemed to be fed up with him and his loud personality. "You are not look at the paper into you get home." Mizuki started. "If you do, I will know and you will be punished." "Yeah, right." A girl behind Akai muttered. Mizuki appeared to not have heard anything. He wanted to turn around too see who it was but suddenly a bell rang, and it was time for them to go to their next class. "Make sure you bring your materials." Mizuki said as the children went out. "Otherwise you'll die..."

**Heh, Mizuki's mean…**


	4. New Moon:4

**Here's Chapter 4. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that Sora and Kairi are from the Kingdom Hearts series.**

Akai slowly followed the rest of the students over to the next class, which was in a portable (A/N: If you don't know, a portable is a building that is outside that people take classes in.) The boy prayed that this teacher wouldn't be as terrifying as the last. One thing that Akai noticed when he walked in was that it was terribly cold. The chill made him move a bit slower, which annoyed some people. Akai looked to see where Sora was sitting, so that he wouldn't accidentally find himself close to the loudmouthed child. However, he soon found that the only seat left was right next to Sora. If Akai had been one to use bad language at his age, he would've cursed his luck but he didn't. He shuffled over to the seat and sat down. In front of him was Kairi, who Akai suspected wasn't too happy about where she was sitting either. Next to Kairi and in front of Sora was someone wearing a red bandanna. He couldn't see her face, or her hair, but the person struck him to be feminine. He figured that it would be a bad idea to ask her (A/N: Seriously, don't do this. I know from experience.), and he didn't want to ask Kairi because he didn't know her very well, and he didn't want to ask Sora because he was afraid that he would talk to loudly and attract attention. A brown-haired woman with lots of odd-looking jewelry suddenly appeared out of nowhere on top of a table at the front of the classroom. "Hello there, everyone." She said. "I am Rukia Mitsubishi, and I'll be your second period teacher. I'll be teaching you how to write properly in katakana and kanji." Some people groaned when they heard that. Akai didn't, but in his mind he was. Katakana was insanely hard to learn, because it had so many symbols in it. As for Kanji, no one even knew what the hell that was. When Rukia heard the groaning, she said, "Please shut up, class." and it actually worked. "You'll find that writing and reading properly is extremely important, especially when you have to start dealing with scrolls." "Now, for today, I want to you to write, in hiragana, about yourself. Write your name, where you live, your hobbies, and why you want to be a shinobi. After everyone's finished, anyone who wants to can read theirs aloud." She made a hand sign, and suddenly index cards and pencils appeared on all of the desks. "You have five minutes." Akai picked up his pencil and wrote down the easy things, his name; Akai Hisakata, where he lived, and his hobbies; looking at the moon and dancing. The last question, however, stumped him. He was ashamed of himself, he should've known from the start why he wanted to be a shinobi. Not sure of what his real reason was, he simply put down: To help others. Suddenly there was a ringing noise, which let everyone know that time was up.

Rukia looked up from a magazine that she had been reading, which had a picture of an extremely busty and beautiful blond haired woman on the front cover, and was entitled "_Kunoichi Retreat"_, and in capital letters it read: **"MAIN ARTICLE: LEGENDARY SANNIN TSUNADE FINDS OUT A WAY TO LOOK THIRTY YEARS YOUNGER!!" **_Why would anyone wanna do that?_ Akai wondered. Akai had a long way to go on the path of understanding women. "Okay, then everyone, does anybody want to read what they wrote?" Sora quickly raised his hand. "Go ahead." Rukia said. "My name is Sora Kyuusho!" The brown-haired boy said, in a pitch that almost made the poor child next to him make an odd noise. Is something wrong, young man?" Rukia asked since she didn't know Akai's name yet. As all people do for some reason, everyone turned around to look at him. The red head lowered his eyes and said "No." "Okay then Sora, continue." Akai braced himself. "I live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I like playing with my friend Kairi (Kairi shifted in her seat), and making new ones like Akai (No one knew who the hell that he was)! The reason I want to be a shinobi is, um…" To Akai's surprise, Sora's voice suddenly faltered and he started talking in a much softer voice. ""To find a couple of things that I lost."

Everybody except for the red-haired child laughed at that. Rukia looked at Sora thoughtfully, knowing what he was really talking about. "Okay, anyone else?" she asked.

Kairi raised her hand. "My name is Kairi Mizugiwa. I'm originally from the Land of Tea, but three years ago my family and I moved here. I like going to the beach, and I want to be a shinobi so that I can protect the pretty things in this village like the beach." "Good." Rukia said. "Anyone else?" A few more people read about themselves, and soon the bell rang and it was time to go. "Be prepared to write next week", Rukia said as they left. As they walked back towards the Academy Sora walked up beside him. _Darn. _Sora's face had brightened up again, and he and had gone back to talking extremely loudly. It was annoying Akai to no end. _But I guess I'll have to deal with him for the next four years. _"Our next class is gym!" Sora exclaimed. "I think we'll do a lot of fun stuff in there, don't you?" "Um, actually I don't even know what that is." "You've never heard of gym?!" Sora's voice went up in pitch and, Kairi and Yuri turned around. "Shut up, Sora." Kairi said flatly. "But this guy-" "I don't care. You talk too much and too loudly. You're an embarrassment to everyone who hangs out with you. And what you wrote on the index card was a lie. You and I are no longer friends, Sora Kyuusho. And you, the red-eyed person, I suggest you don't become friends with him either, or else you'll regret it." And with that, she walked off. "Sorry about that." Yuri said to Akai. "She's usually not like this." And then she ran off after her friend. Akai hadn't even realized that Kairi had been talking about his eyes. He was feeling sorry for Sora to have lost a friend like that, especially on the first day of school. "Sora?" he called out, speaking because he wanted to for the first time. "Hmm?" Kari's outburst had obviously wounded Sora harshly (metaphorically speaking), and his voice was soft once again. "So, um, what's gym?" "Gym is a period where you can do a whole bunch of physical stuff, like playing sports and doing exercises. It's really fun, you'll see." The two boys talked all the way to the gymnasium, and Akai suddenly realized that he had managed to make a friend.

**All right! So that gives you a little bit of info on Sora. Oh, yeah and I can't think of a name for the gym teacher so if you guys have any ideas, please tell me!**


End file.
